1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry drying rack and, more particularly, to a laundry drying rack, which can shake the laundry hung thereon from side to side, thus reducing the time required to completely dry the laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional laundry drying racks are designed to simply hang the laundry thereon to be naturally dried. Therefore, in the rainy season with high humidity and low sunshine, it takes a considerable time to dry the laundry, and this delay in drying time causes sanitary problems due to bacterial growth, thus deteriorating the indoor environment due to offensive odors.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0026550 discloses an “automatic laundry drying device” designed to solve the above problems by reducing the laundry drying time. The automatic laundry drying device disclosed in the above patent literature is characterized in that a blower (i.e., drying fan) is provided at the bottom of the drying device to artificially provide dry air to the laundry hung on a drying member.
However, according to the above technique, when the blower is operated to dry the laundry, the dust on the floor rises with the wind generated by the blower and moves to the laundry, thus making the laundry dirty, and such a simple blowing method is not of much help to the reduction of drying time.